<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Belt by joyseul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878351">Love Belt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyseul/pseuds/joyseul'>joyseul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, I have not stopped thinking of their relay cam, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyseul/pseuds/joyseul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowding under a blanket in a single bed was nothing new. An arm stretching across Mark’s chest and the hand around his neck, squeezing his whole torso was nothing new. Jungwoo’s face on his chest, right under his chin, his lips just centimeters away from his own was kind of new. New-ish, at the very least, it wasn’t like Jungwoo hadn’t attempted to kiss Mark playfully during practice sessions. But this was in a bed, his bed, no one else was in the room, or in the dorm for that matter. Is this what friends do? Mark faintly thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Belt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Mark took an afternoon nap with Jungwoo, he was caught off guard. No one ever got that close to Mark before, not even Donghyuck or Jaemin. Maybe Jeno when he was younger, but not now. Plus, Jeno is like a real brother to him. </p><p>Jungwoo is not.</p><p>Jungwoo just got back from his hiatus then, and they were busy preparing for Kick It. There was no practice that day because they were supposed to prepare for the recording sessions, and Jungwoo and Mark didn’t have a recording schedule that day. Initially, Mark planned to go to the company to practice by himself anyway, being the perfectionist that he was. But during lunch, Jungwoo clinged to him and asked him to play video games and relax with him and Mark didn’t have it in him to reject Jungwoo’s heart wrenchingly cute pout. So he pinched Jungwoo’s unbelievably soft cheeks and followed him to the living room.</p><p>After losing several games to Jungwoo —to no one’s surprise—, talking about nothing and everything with a stomach full of kimchi stew and pork belly, looking at the gloomy weather outside from the living room window, Mark’s eyelids started to get heavy. He walked to his room and Jungwoo followed closely behind, his hand hovering over Mark’s waist. It was nothing new, really, they slept in the same bed all the time. Jungwoo did this with everyone, so Mark didn’t feel weird about it. He recently confessed that he wanted to take care of Jungwoo with ease, so they had just decided to become same age friends. Jungwoo becoming even more attached to him after the conversation seemed like a natural progression, so Mark didn’t question it. </p><p>Crowding under a blanket in a single bed was nothing new. An arm stretching across Mark’s chest and the hand around his neck, squeezing his whole torso, was nothing new. Jungwoo’s face on his chest, right under his chin, his lips just centimeters away from his own was kind of new. New-ish, at the very least, it wasn’t like Jungwoo hadn’t attempted to kiss Mark playfully during practice sessions. But this was in a bed, <em> his </em> bed, no one else was in the room, or in the dorm for that matter. <em> Is this what friends do? </em> Mark faintly thought, trying so hard not to react, become stiff, or even worse, push Jungwoo away. He didn’t want to make Jungwoo feel sad or unwelcome, that was the opposite of what he wanted to do to Jungwoo. He already had enough of that from the ungrateful fans. </p><p>Eventually, the thumb rubbing on his waist, the steady hot breaths against his collarbone, and the soft purrs coming out of Jungwoo’s mouth sent him into a slumber. He stopped thinking about the distance —or lack of— between him and Jungwoo, and dreamed about a field of roses and Jungwoo’s smile. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo’s warm embrace proves to be addicting. He’s addicted. Whenever they have a day off nowadays, they are always in the dorms because they can’t go outside. During those days, Mark always unknowingly anticipates lunch. Not because of the food, but because he knows it’s always followed by a cozy cuddle. Sometimes, when the other members are around, Jungwoo chooses to cuddle with them in the living room, leaving Mark unhugged and cold, walking to his room by himself. Sometimes, Jungwoo notices and comes to Mark’s room later, enveloping Mark’s sulky back from behind, his face snugged in the crook of Mark’s broad shoulder as an apology. Mark doesn’t know what it means to him, or to them, but he doesn’t want to think about that. He wants to enjoy this, whatever this is, and he can only hope Jungwoo likes it as much as he does.</p><p>It’s just the two of them again today. Yuta and Taeil are out practicing for From Home, Jaehyun is doing his weekly MC job. The dorm auntie cooks her signature delicious samgyetang for them and Mark and Jungwoo drink the soup to the last drop. Because they’re so full, they go to the living room and play some wii sports to digest. Jungwoo annihilates Mark in the game, as per usual, but he doesn’t go down without a fight. Anything he’s lacking from his game skills, he makes up for it by yelling. Jungwoo just laughs fondly at him, the dorm auntie joins Jungwoo to tease Mark from time to time.</p><p>Exhausted, they naturally walk to Jungwoo’s room. His bed is just a little bit bigger than Mark, and he assumes they need a little bit of distance before invading each other’s space in their cuddling session. They’re both sweaty and gross, so there is no way they should press their bodies onto each other.</p><p>Apparently, Jungwoo doesn’t share the same sentiment. He grabs a towel from his dresser and gently wipes the sweat off of Mark’s neck and forehead. Mark sends him a small smile and a quiet ‘thanks’ while watching Jungwoo wipe the back of his neck with the same towel. His heart races. It should be disgusting, Mark should at least wince, but he feels something starts moving in his stomach instead. He knows it’s not the samgyetang from earlier, he knows what it actually is, but he’s too scared to admit it to himself, so he puts it in the back of his mind.</p><p>Jungwoo gets under the cover and puts his head on Mark’s chest despite the slight wetness of Mark’s t-shirt. “I’m gross.” Mark manages to croak out although there’s something in his throat. Jungwoo just giggles and buries his face in his chest instead. Looking at how Jungwoo acts, Mark just laughs and pinches his cheeks to his heart’s content. He looks infinitely cuter than usual from this angle. Mark can only see his perfectly sculpted nose, the round of his cheeks, and the shape of his cheekbones, looking more apparent due to the smile on his face. He runs his hand through Jungwoo’s soft, nice hair. <em> The nicest hair with the nicest smell </em>, he thinks while he sniffs Jungwoo’s head. Even after they sweat, it still smells like his minty shampoo. He feels lightheaded.</p><p>“I want to take a picture of you like this.” Mark hears himself say. He surprises himself, completely caught off guard because he doesn’t remember even thinking about the words. They didn’t cross his brain before they were let out, hanging in the air. Maybe his mouth has a mind of his own. Maybe it’s a curse. Maybe he’s gone crazy. </p><p>If he can feel and <em> hear </em>his heartbeat quickening pace, Jungwoo definitely can feel it drumming on his cheeks like tiny little continuous slaps. Mark wishes his arm was not under Jungwoo’s head because he wants to get out of the room and run away, maybe to the 5th floor. He’d rather be teased by Johnny to no end. He’d rather be anywhere, even, than in Jungwoo’s bed at the moment. </p><p>After what seems like hours of silence, Jungwoo groans. “No.” He says it to Mark’s chest, “I don’t want it to be leaked if people hack your phone somehow.” He continues rubbing his face, on the skin of his collarbone now. Jungwoo’s lips are hovering over Mark’s neck before he starts kissing on the mole there. One kiss, two kisses, a tentative bite followed by a soothing lick.</p><p>If Mark’s heart was racing then, it definitely has stopped beating right now. He can’t believe he’s dead. Why is his soul still in his body? “Is there anything else you want, though?” Jungwoo has removed his face from Mark’s neck and is now only centimeters away from Mark’s face, his elbow propping himself up so he can hover over Mark. If their bodies pressing on each other still counts as hovering, that is. </p><p>From up close, Mark can observe the flaws on Jungwoo’s face. Remnants of acne spots, his pores, the dry skin around his plump lips. <em> Oh my god </em>. His plump lips. Mark is now hyper aware of their bodies, too. His legs are caging Jungwoo’s thigh, his hands are on Jungwoo’s shoulder —when do they get there—, their chests are pressing onto each other. He wants to sigh when he feels Jungwoo’s pecs, unexpectedly hard. Such a contrast to Jungwoo’s face and cheeks and everything. “You.” Again, he wants to slap his own mouth for doing whatever it wants right now. Where did he even find the guts to-</p><p>His mind goes blank when he feels Jungwoo’s lips on him, their nose bumping to each other. Jungwoo is kissing him right now. He’s in Jungwoo’s bed and Jungwoo is kissing him right now. All of the worries he’s been storing safely in the back of his mind for months has completely left his head. All gone. His brain no longer has space for anything else except for <em> Jungwoo Jungwoo Jungwoo </em> . That <em> Jungwoo is kissing him right now </em>.</p><p>Jungwoo looks up at him and stops kissing him. “You don’t like it.” It’s a statement, not a question. He has just realized then that he’s been frozen in his place as Jungwoo kissed him, and Jungwoo now thinks that he hates it.</p><p>It’s ridiculous. He snorts.</p><p>He takes Jungwoo’s face in his hands and kisses him now. He doesn’t know how he's doing it because he definitely can’t feel his hand. He feels like every single part of his body is disconnected to each other, yet perfectly fused together with parts of Jungwoo’s. He’s melting, he’s scattered, like he’s about to break, but Jungwoo is holding him together by his strong arms and soft lips and long legs. </p><p>Mark moans when Jungwoo tugs on his bottom lip lightly and Jungwoo mirrors his moan when Mark traces his nipple over his t-shirt. Mark pretends to not know but he has seen videos of Jungwoo desperately trying to protect his sensitive nipples and that image has been imprinted on the back of his eyelids ever since. Now that he can do it —he assumes, hopes— he can’t resist the urge to find out by himself just how sensitive Jungwoo's nipples are. Jungwoo lets out a high pitched cry and he’s glad to get the payoff instantly. He giggles and Jungwoo sees an opening, using the opportunity to insert his tongue into Mark’s mouth. He gasps, feeling Jungwoo’s tongue languidly exploring the inside of his cheeks, the roof of his mouth, the back of his teeth. He finally braves himself to return the touches, sucking on Jungwoo’s tongue before he, too, pokes into Jungwoo’s mouth, adjusting the angle of his face to a more comfortable one. </p><p>It gets heated soon after that, Mark’s head trying to catch up with his whole body. He tugs Jungwoo’s t-shirt off and soon his own follows. He hums upon seeing Jungwoo’s perfectly sculpted abs. It’s a crime that it’s not on display, worshipped by every single being on earth. However, being able to see it exclusively, to trace every quirk that’s uniquely Jungwoo, is nice as well. He props himself with his elbows and kisses Jungwoo’s toned abs, moving upwards to the muscles on his chest. He looks up at Jungwoo, finding him looking a bit manic now. He knows what Mark is about to do and Mark can't decide if he looks excited, terrified, or both.</p><p>Mark maintains eye contact when he starts to lick Jungwoo’s nipple. He wants to see Jungwoo’s reaction to that and he’s not disappointed. Jungwoo closes his eyes in pain and pleasure, his hand on the wall, trying to anchor himself so he doesn’t crash onto Mark's chest or fall back to Mark's legs. “Do it again.” He whines prettily, and it goes straight to Mark’s cock. Jungwoo must have felt it jerk in his pants because he jolts a little in surprise, thighs squeezing Mark’s waist in reflex. Mark continues on to lick his nipple, suck on it, bite it, and then lick it again to soothe it, eyes never leaving Jungwoo’s. Jungwoo’s perpetual moans and his hand on Mark’s hair encourage him to do more. He sits up properly, taking Jungwoo’s waist to drag him even closer and licks his other nipple. Now, his hand moves to Jungwoo’s already wet nipple and plays with it, grazes it slightly with his nail, pinches it, tugs it, anything he can do to stimulate Jungwoo even more, that can induce more beautiful sounds that he likes to hear. </p><p>“Is it okay? Does it feel good?” Mark looks up and asks with one of Jungwoo’s nipples still in his mouth, red and wet, his tongue playing with it innocently. Jungwoo’s face is completely red, droplets of sweat falling from the side of his face to his neck, and slowly along the line of his sternum. Mark chases it and licks it clean. It’s Jungwoo, so it’s not a surprise that even his sweat tastes good, Mark thinks.</p><p>Despite his neck and chest flushing upon seeing Mark do <em> that </em>, Jungwoo pouts. “It was, until you stopped.” He complains, his hands push Mark’s chest in a fake anger. </p><p>“You’re so fucking cute.” Mark sighs before he maneuvers Jungwoo so he’s now laying on the bed. He drags Jungwoo’s arms and pins his wrists over his head so he can have easier access to the expanse of Jungwoo’s chest. He licks a strip through the gap between his pecs, bites the skin near his nipple, leaving bruises all over his chest and teasing him endlessly until Jungwoo can't take it anymore and kick his ass desperately. He laughs before finally giving Jungwoo what he wants, lips sandwiching his nipple and his fingers pinching the other. </p><p>It’s not long until Jungwoo is overstimulated from his sensitive, now almost purple nipples. He’s trying to tell Mark that he’s close by speaking in gibberish, and Mark understands, slipping his hand into Jungwoo’s pants to give him a couple of tugs before he jerks violently and comes into his palm.</p><p>Mark slips to his side, kissing the trails of Jungwoo’s tears streak from the corner of his eye to his cheek, his dry hand caressing his face gently, until Jungwoo finally comes down from his orgasm.</p><p>Jungwoo looks to his side and smiles, his pupils are no longer blown. There’s a glint in his eye that tells Mark that it’s probably his turn now. He buries his face in Mark’s shoulder, just like how the whole thing started, but his hand has traveled downwards and inevitably into Mark’s sweatpants. “You smell so good, Markie.” He says to his skin. Mark is sure as hell he smells disgusting. Doyoung would say he smells like “human”, which can only mean gross but Doyoung is too nice to say that. Not to his face at least. But he’s glad Jungwoo likes it, Jungwoo likes him? He can’t think of that now when Jungwoo’s slender fingers are playing with his already hard cock. </p><p>“Do you like me?” it turns out that he <em> can </em> think of that. He’s probably the stupidest person ever. Who asks <em>that</em> on their first handjob? Only him. </p><p>He gets a long, tender, but firm kiss before Jungwoo searches his face. “Do you think I would do this to people I don’t like?” He asks, seriously, very out of character for Jungwoo. <em> Yes </em> , Mark wants to say. <em> You do this to everyone, I’m not special </em> , Mark desperately wants to accuse Jungwoo to save himself from falling too hard and too fast. But his words die in his throat when Jungwoo kisses him again, a little bit roughly this time, teeth biting on his lips and tongues poking into his mouth hungrily. “Only you, baby.” He kisses the mole on his cheek before tilting his face so they can look into each other’s eyes again, “ <em> my </em>baby.” </p><p>Mark lets out a relieved sigh, which is immediately consumed by Jungwoo’s lips again. Jungwoo’s hand takes the bit of precum already foaming on the tip of his cock and expertly coats the length with it so he can pump it more smoothly. Every single moan coming out of Mark’s mouth, Jungwoo swallows it. The heat in his stomach has spread throughout his body but all he can think of, all he can see, all he can feel, is Jungwoo. </p><p>He doesn’t know when he came, but when he comes to, Jungwoo’s head is already on his chest while he wipes his cum with the towel he used to wipe their sweat earlier. It’s kind of humiliating, but he really thinks he doesn’t have any shame left in him. So he tugs on Jungwoo’s hair, trying to get his attention.</p><p>Jungwoo quickly throws the towel away —he hopes it doesn’t land on Jaehyun’s bed— and looks up at him, cheeks pressed on his chest, his arms circles around his neck. Jungwoo’s warmth envelops him yet again, as always, as he likes it. “Baby... It doesn’t sound bad?” He says playfully while he plays with Jungwoo’s hair. </p><p>“It doesn’t sound bad, huh?” Jungwoo smiles and noses Mark’s bare chest lazily. He thought cuddling with Jungwoo clothed felt great, but being skin on skin with Jungwoo, sharing their heat directly like this, he feels blissful. It’s the best feeling, really. He hopes he can do this tomorrow, and the next day after that, and for as long as he can do this. But for now, sleep is catching up with him and he closes his eyes, falling asleep to the rhythm of Jungwoo’s heartbeat. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is everyone okay after Mark &amp; Jungwoo's relay cam? Or am I the one heavily affected by it? Wrote this in one sitting just so I can simply move on with my life and do other things aside from thinking of them cuddling in my every waking minute. Anyways, here it is, I hope you like my trash.</p><p>(Edit: minor typos, wordings. There are still probably more typos because it's me but anyways.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>